The Mirror in the Hole
by just-call-me-weird
Summary: As Naruto and his friends battle the Akatsuki, a strange chakra hole opens up and swallows them into a world with no chakra, no ninjas and no clues except that in this strange reality, they seem to exist as new people. Time goes by and their bodies begin to disappear. The duplicates now have to save the originals. The question is, can they do it before everything disappears? :0


**Naruto: A Fanfiction**

**As you know, I don't own any of the characters or techniques that can be directly contributed to Masashi Kishimoto. This is a disclaimer by the way so basically I'm saying that I don't own this. Hahaha... I don't want to get prosecuted for copyright, so I'm trying to think of anything else I don't own... Um, I think I'm pretty much good! So yeah, this is a Naruto Fanfiction. Read on.**

Chapter One: The Black Hole

The battle has been waging on since dawn. All of the Akatsuki members have been fighting mercilessly against Naruto and all of his comrades… the intense fight has left considerable strain and fatigue on both sides. As the sun dips into the horizon, their shouts and clashes of weapons can be heard across the vast plain that they're fighting in.

"Get a taste of my art! Hmm!"

Naruto grabs Shikamaru and dives just in time before the explosion takes over completely. The blasts tear up the landscape and Naruto and Shikamaru barely make it out.

"Thanks Naruto," Shikamaru says.

"No prob."

Naruto looks around… all of the Akatsuki ninjas were brought back to life with a reanimation technique. But these aren't corpses under control… they are pretty much living, breathing back to life and they are acting on their master's accord. Everyone is fighting will all they've got. Nagato and Itachi take on Kakashi, Guy, Neji and Lee. Sasori fights with Sakura, Sai and Kankuro. Kisame and the money monger fight against Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are fighting Deidara, who's currently blowing everything up to smithereens. Naruto's team is more of a close combat team, and no matter how he tries, Naruto can't get within Deidara's range…unless he wants to get blown to bits that is. Still, in order for formation Ino-Shika-Cho to work, Naruto has to bring him in so that Shikamaru's shadow possession can work.

"What do we do Shikamaru?" Naruto asks.

"Choji, I need you to expand, and Naruto, you lead Deidara to that tree over there," Shikamaru nods towards a sad little tree that had somehow survived throughout the battle. Naruto nods and runs out with shadow clones in front of him testing for land mines. A few go off and destroy the shadow clones but Naruto successfully makes it to the tree, where he begins to goad the young bomber.

"Your explosions aren't art you terroristic bastard! True art lasts forever!"

Deidara scowls deeply and swoops in closer on his clay bird, yelling, "I'll make you eat your words when you become a piece of my art yourself hmm!" Naruto managed to drag him in closer, but Deidara, though easily riled, isn't stupid. He knows not to get goaded into a trap. Naruto attaches a string to a kunai and throws it down to the ground. Deidara laughs. He never even suspects that Shikamaru is connecting all the shadows. Soon, Deidara's clay bird is rendered immobile. Finally noticing the creeping shadow towards his own in the harsh sunlight, Deidara leaps from his bird and onto the ground… right into Shikamaru's trap.

"Shadow possession technique, success," he says, "Naruto, as soon as I say, hit him with rasengan."

"Roger! But will it work?" Naruto asks.

"Hmm. Yeah, even immortal a hit like that will still render him immobile while we take him into custody,"

"Okay. I'll get ready and you tell me when okay?" Naruto asks as he leaps towards the blonde rogue ninja.

"Now Naruto!" Shikamaru yells.

Naruto obeys immediately, shouting, "Take that!"

The rasengan hits Deidara point blank. Unfortunately, it is not the real Deidara, but a clay clone. As soon as the rasengan dissipates, the clay clone explodes. Naruto barely escapes.

"Shit, where'd he go?"

From the sky a giant clay dragon comes into view, spitting a large bomb at the team. They manage to dodge but now they're right back where they started.

"Shikamaru! What now?" Choji asks.

"What we need is a lightning element… Naruto! Go get Kakashi-sensei and ask him to switch places with you. You've defeated Nagato before so you're the most suited to fight him. Go!"

"Got it!" Naruto runs towards the fight with Itachi and Nagato, but something stops him in his tracks. His blue eyes squint into the sunlight.

"It can't be…" he mutters, "S-Sasuke!?"

Sasuke jumps down from a tall rock mound. His pale skin seems to glow in the sunlight, contrasting starkly to his raven black hair.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto yells. Another explosion goes off.

"Naruto! What are you waiting for!? Hurry and get Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru yells. Naruto startles and turns back for a moment, remembering exactly what he was supposed to be doing. A lightning element…

"Sasuke, you beat this guy before right? Come help us!"

Sasuke smirks and says, "You moron. I'm on their side." Unsheathing his katana, his lightning element sizzles along the blade. Once again an explosion goes off behind Naruto. Ino's voice rings out over the battlefield. She's been hit by a bomb. Naruto can't wait any longer. Putting his fingers together, he shouts, "Shadow replication!"

He and his clones make to charge out and past Sasuke, but he stops them easily. However, before his blade can get to Naruto himself, Shino steps in, stopping it in its tracks.

"Naruto, I'll take care of Sasuke. Go," he says.

"But…"

"Your friends are counting on you are they not?"

Naruto nods and says, "Right!" He is in no state of mind to be jealous that Shino gets to fight Sasuke. He doesn't even have time to worry over Shino's safety. Naruto takes one step before the ground rumbles dangerously beneath them all. Rocks jiggle and bounce, boulders crack. Naruto struggles to hold his balance, along with everyone else.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto shouts. Neji gasps.

"This is…" he says, "This is a massive amount of dark chakra coming from underground. Everyone, fall back!"

All the fights split up as the various ninjas and rogues make their way to safety. As they run, the ground splits, revealing a deep void of dark purplish black chakra. The only thing it could be described as is a black hole of chakra. It sucks in everything around it, including some of the escaping ninjas. Naruto feels his comrades' chakra dissolving into the black chakra.

"Shit!" he yells, turning back. He'll be damned before he let that thing have them. Naruto leaps into the void, letting it swallow him without a second thought. As he falls, he's vaguely aware that the Kazekage and his sister have finally shown up.

"Naruto!"

Sand wraps around his middle, attempting to pull him back, but it's too late. Naruto has made up his mind. Breaking free of the sand, he dives deeper into the void. He would do anything to save his comrades.

Naruto wakes up to harsh sunlight pouring down. Groaning he closes his sky blue eyes against it. Putting a hand up to shield the sunlight, he opens them tentatively once more.

_What happened?_ _That's right… the black hole chakra thing_.

Naruto struggles into a sitting position, opening his eyes bit by bit to see around him. He seems to be in a field… and he's not alone. All of his comrades are littered around him, as well as the Akatsuki members, with the exception of Madara and Zetsu of course, seeing as they were fighting somewhere in the shadows. Oh! Some of the others are stirring as well.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Naruto asks as he runs to Shino and Kiba, who are both waking up.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" Kiba asks.

"I don't know. All I remember is getting sucked into that black hole or whatever."

Shino sits up. "Something is wrong here. That's because I cannot feel any chakra from anyone, yet we're all alive and well."

"Now that you mention it…"

"What's going on hmm?" a member of Akatsuki shouts. As it would happen, it's Deidara, the one that Naruto was fighting. Naruto stands, waving a fist.

"Like you guys don't know! You planned this right!?" he shouts.

"Why on earth would we get sucked into the same technique as you if we planned it hmm!?" Deidara shouts right back.

"Uh, well… obviously because… Humph! Who knows your reason? You guys are the villains here; it's your master plan."

"Everyone settle down, Naruto, that means you," Kakashi scolds. "Let's try for a minute to put our heads together and figure a way out of this. It's obvious that the Akatsuki is not the culprit. We should put aside our differences, since we can't use chakra anyway, and try to work together. After all, we are all very competent ninjas here."

After a few quick arguments, everyone in the field comes to a grudging agreement to work together.

"All right. We'll prepare four separate teams," Kakashi says, "Team one will be Nagato, Neji, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari. Team two will be Itachi, Hidan, Lee, Kisame, Kiba and Akamaru, and Ino. Team three will be me, Sasori, Kakuzu, Shino, Choji and Sasuke. The last team will be Guy, Sakura, Tenten, Kankuro, Naruto, Deidara and Gaara. Team captains are as follows: Team One captain is Shikamaru, Team Two captain is Itachi, Team Three captain will be me and Team Four captain will be Gaara. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouts.

"What?"

"Why do I have to be on the same team as this guy?" he asks, pointing at Deidara.

"It's not like I want to be with you inartistic Konoha idiots either, hmm!" Deidara shouts, "And I'm the only one from the Akatsuki in this team. How did you come up with these teams anyway hmm? Are they totally random?"

Kakashi laughs in a guilty way and says, "Of course not."

Gaara says, "I think a quick revision is in order to keep the harmony. The only member of the Akatsuki in my company is Deidara. This places him in danger since he was the one who kidnapped and killed me, which means that both Kankuro and I don't trust him and would kill him. Plus he's Naruto's enemy as well."

"Well, I guess I could make a quick change. Guy, switch out with Itachi and become Team two's new captain. Does that settle everything?"

"I don't want to be on the same team as Itachi hmm!"

"Too bad," Naruto says, happy at the clay ninja's distress. Besides, Naruto happens to like Itachi after learning the truth about him. He knows that if worst came to worse, he'd probably be able to rely on him.

"Is Gaara still our captain?" TenTen asks.

"Yes, his ranking as Kazekage proves his leadership skills. Moving on, Team Shikamaru will head north, Team Guy will go East, Team Kakashi will head West and Team Gaara, you guys will go south. At the end of the day, we'll meet back here to share our gathered intel. Alright?"

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

**So as you all can see, it's not the best. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. Also, I would really like some feedback. Is this story going somewhere good? Would you like to see it continue? Is there some way to make the characters and scenarios more believable? Anything is good feedback so... don't be shy! Thanks!**

**Review if you have a 3**


End file.
